


Locked In Heaven

by Nightcrawler247



Series: Obsession [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Side story to Obsession. Danny's month spent with Phantom.Can be read aloneBeing Rewritten





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Danny sat in silence waiting for Phantom to get back from where ever he was. Danny had waken up alone in his prison. He had tried several times since waking to get out of his chains. He had tried picking the lock like his parents had taught him to do if he was ever in a situation like this.

Let's just say his parent were very paranoid people and taught him and his sister quite a bit about taking care of themselves. When picking the lock didn't work he tried squeezing his foot out of the chain.

Which resulted in nothing but a painful ring-shaped bruise on his ankle. he tried breaking the chain connecting him to the wall. Which actually worked but it fusted itself back together with ectoplasm. He had gotten so frustrated he results to banging the chain against the bed.

Danny soon gave up when it began to get dark. He was currently laying in bed pondering what to do about this situation. He had tried to escape, but that didn't work. He could always try negotiation.

If he could get Phantom to trust him enough to take off the chains he's home free! With that plan in mind Danny proceeded to lay down and sleep. Hoping Phantom would be back soon. Can't negotiate with no one here.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny gasp as Phantom ran his hand over his lower regions. Kissing him passionately. Kissing down his chin. Licking his way to his naval dipping his tongue in. Danny moaned as Phantom's hands caressed his thighs pushing them further apart.

When Phantom had gotten back Danny had confronted him demanding to go home. Which Phantom simply replied why he would want to go back to be with people who didn't understand him and didn't care what he wanted.

_"Because, their my family and I love them. I would miss them to much to try and live without them." Danny said with a serious face. Phantom frowned at this. "You don't need them. I can take care of you." Phantom said walking closer to Danny pushing him against the bed climbing over him._

_"I can make you forget." Phantom said huskily. Voice dark with lust. Danny blinked in surprise opening his mouth to respond only for Phantom's tongue to enter._

That's how Danny ended up like this now. Beneath Phantom withering in pleasure. Phantom licked the tip before trailing his tongue down to the base.

Danny arched under the touch. He didn't even notice when Phantom entered the first finger. To engrossed in the pleasure, but he felt the second a slight discomfort rolled over him. It faded as Phantom sucked harder sliding his teeth across his skin as he bobbed his head. Tongue dipping into the slit as he came down. hollowing out his cheeks to make for a tighter friction.

"Phantom!" Danny gasp. Phantom took this opportunity to enter the third and final finger. Brushing against a certain spot. Danny gave a loud moan throwing his head back. Phantom continued to hit that same spot again and again.

Danny was tossing and turning. Giving wonder mews and moans. He began to rock his hips. Thrusting back on to the fingers and into Phantom's mouth. Phantom came up using his hand to continue stroking Danny. he watched Danny come undone beneath him. Beautiful.

Phantom pressed his mouth against Danny's throat. Biting sucking on the sensitive flesh. It was becoming to much for Danny. "P..phahhhantomgh... I... Ah!... c..cu..ming." he rasped out.

Phantom retracted completely at this. Danny groaned in disapproval. Phantom smiled putting a soft kiss on his temple. "Not yet, love." Phantom said.

He lifted Danny's legs placing one on his shoulder and another on his waist as he lined himself up with Danny's entrance. "Relax." Phantom said softly closing his mouth on Danny's to calm him.

He pushed in slow and deliberately. A deep groan racked both their bodies. Neither sure who it came from, maybe both. Phantom in until he was fully seated in Danny. Lips still connected in a heated battle for dominance.

Phantom began to rock his hips. Steadily going harder. Faster. Deeper. The room was soon filled with pants and groans. Phantom found Danny's prostate once again. Repeatedly hitting that one spot.

Causing Danny's legs to go numb. Phantom hefted Danny's hips up allowing him to push further in. Danny had lost himself completely. Not even registering what his own name was. Only able to squirm and pant. Soon he was at his breaking point. Arching his back in pleasure as he came. Phantom following soon after feeling the muscles clinching around his shaft.

Phantom laid at Danny's side pulling him closer running his fingers through Danny's hair as he leaned down and whispered. "Told you I could make you forget."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sighed an utter boredom gazing up at the ceiling. Phantom was down stairs making him breakfast. Danny was lost in thought. He was thinking about his friends and family. Were they worried about him? Yes. Were they looking for him? Yes. When was Phantom going to get over this and let him go? Undetermine.

Danny was snapped out his thoughts be the sound of the door opening. Phantom walked in holding a plate of food with a smile across his face. "Hope your hungry. I know you didn't eat much yesterday, so I thought something light would be good." Phantom said.

Danny had decided to stop arguing with Phantom (It wasn't really getting him anywhere any way) about letting him go. He figured Phantom was just insecure, so he would just wait it out until he felt better. Hopefully that was soon. Phantom place the try on his lap. The meal consisted of soup, water, and an apple. Danny just kind of stared at the food for a while. "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Phantom ask. Danny turned to Phantom and ask "Can I go down stairs." Phantom gave a shocked look at the question.

"Sure, If you want to but I have to put in a chain down stairs first." Phantom responded. Danny mentally winced at the sound of that. "While your eating I'll put it in." Phantom said. Putting a kiss on Danny's head before making his way out the room.

Danny began to eat slowly. By the time he was done Phantom had put in the chain down stairs. Long enough to walk around the all of down stairs, but not far enough to even go on the porch.

Phantom carried him down the steps. Never letting his feet touch the ground until he had the chain around his ankle once again. He placed Danny on the couch and walked over to the movie case. "What do you want to watch?" Phantom ask smiling. Danny couldn't help but smile back.

"Something scary.. umm... how about... Annabel?" Danny ask. Phantom smiled and put the move in. Turning the lights out and closing the windows. To give the room a more dark feel. He popped popcorn and they both snuggled together under one blanket. Perfect for a scary movie. The rest of the night consisted of Danny hiding against Phantom during the worst part (Only to deny it later on).

They watched more movies goofing off when the time soted it. Having popcorn fights and snuggling and making out. Danny was trying his hardest to reassure Phantom he would never leave him. But even Danny got lost in their good time after a while. Danny could really get use to this.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke up to the warm feeling of arms around himself. With his face buried in someones chest. Danny slowly open his eyes letting them adjust to the sun. He looked up at Phantom's face. His mind still trying to process everything in his sleepy haze of a mind set.

Finally it all came back to him. It took all of Danny's self control not to jump out of his arms. Not that he thought he could. Phantom was actually holding him far to tight for him to do that anyway. Even in his sleep Phantom refuse to give him a chance at falling on the ground because he was holding Danny so far away from the edge you would think he was about to fall off a cliff and not just the side of the couch.

Danny began to try and squeeze his way out Phantom's arms, but everything he would make even the smallest amount of progress he would just get pulled back. With an annoyed sigh Danny look around for something to help him.

He grabbed the nearest pillow and began the slow process of replacing himself with it. When he was finally free Danny made his way to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee for him and Phantom. Then he started on breakfast. Well it was actually to late in the evening to call it that. More like lunch.

No matter, because Danny was still making eggs, bacon, and pancakes for himself and Phantom. Despite what people might think Danny was actually a very good cook. Jazz and Danny never trusted their parents to cook in fear it might come to life. They both went to cooking classes at the very tender age of seven and nine.

Danny actually liked cooking it gave him time to think. Rather it be what he had to do for school or how to get an obsessive, psychotic, kidnapper, paranoid boyfriend ghost to set him free. You know everyday things.

Danny was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of awakening yawn coming from the couch. He looked back to see Phantom shoot from the couch with a startled gasp. Looking everywhere panicked.

"Phantom?" Danny called out worriedly. Phantom turn to the sound of the voice. Seeing Danny setting the table. He rushed over pulling him in a tight embrace. Danny return the hug awkwardly. Phantom sensing his confusion let him go.

He looked him in the eyes. "I don't know where you were." it dawned on Danny then. Danny wasn't in Phantom's arms when he woke up. He must have thought he ran arms when he woke. He thought he ran away. Danny gave an understanding look to the ghost.

"I told you I wouldn't leave didn't I?" Danny said playfully. Phantom smiled at the humorous tone feeling much better about their situation. Wanting to change the subject Phantom ask "What are you making?" Danny went back to the task at hand. "Just some brunch." Danny replied.

Phantom raised an amused eyebrow "Brunch?" he ask. "Yep, breakfast for lunch." Danny answered with his own amused smile. Danny and Phantom ate their lunch/breakfast over a light talk. Exchanging jokes and small talk on pretty much everything.

Danny and Phantom both talked of each others interests and dislikes. Things they could do together as dates an such. Danny was unaware Phantom was storing all the information of Danny away for future use.

When they finally finished their brunch Phantom told Danny he had a few things to take care of out the cabin. Danny had nodded in acknowledgement to Phantoms statement. Making his way back to the living room. "Okay, where you going." Danny asked absent mindedly while he search for a movie to watch.

He didn't notice Phantom being caught off guard by the question. "Umm... T..to get more food! Yeah that's right. We need more snacks!" Phantom said quickly making his way out the door.  _'Yesh what's wrong with him.'_  Danny thought going back to picking a movie.

(With Phantom)

 _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I almost slip up like that!'_ Phantom chastised himself as he flew slightly over the tress. He gaze down looking for any potential victims.

Every since he look his beloved angel to their sanctuary. These filthy  _humans_. Have been in search of them. Thought he wouldn't let them win! They would never take away his angel!

Just like he would allow his angel to leave. That's why he had to clip his wings. To chain him down in his cage. He just couldn't lose him. Phantom spotted a couple of humans far to their cabin for his liking. He flew down preparing to give them a scare so bad they wouldn't leave the bed for weeks let alone enter the forest. Smiling devilishly he descended.


	5. A Day With Phantom

Phantom blinked the sleep from his eyes as he slid out of bed next to Danny. It was so early the sun wasn't even raising. Though Phantom would like to get back in bed and cuddle with his adorable angel he had things to do to assure he could stay with his said angle.

He got dress in a black pair of jeans with a white shirt. A black jacket over that. A pair of silver gloves and combat boots to top it all of. He had changed his old jump suit ages ago. He found it dorky and thought he would never attract Danny's attention in it.

Once dress Phantom made his way down the stairs. Grabbing an apple as a snack for the road... flight. He left Danny a note stating he wouldn't be back until late and not to wait up. Phantom flew over the sea of trees that was Amity Parks forest and previous couple hot spot.

Many young couples use to come around a lot for private time away from society. It was an easy place to escape to and the only place that guaranteed never running into anyone.

But it also had too high of a chance for someone finding Danny for Phantoms liking. He had taken percautions to make the forest seem haunted. Just enough to keep couples and other unwanted guess away, but not attrack ghost hunters.

Of course he couldn't haunt the whole forest himself with Danny noticing or spending to much time away from him. So he set various traps everywhere.

Not hunting traps but ghostly ones. Triggers that would set off and make certain haunting signs go off. Like getting to a certain part of deepness into the forest would cause shadows to swarm and circle a person as a evil high pitch crackle laugh went off. It would continue until the person ran away.

Although occationally they would pass out. That's where Phantom came in. So could drop their unconscious bodies out the forest. Plus some of the traps had to sometimes be reset after about a while.

Most of the traps were technology curiosity of techness. Who wasn't really such a bad guy when you took the time to get to know him. He was just looking for someone to share his passion of technology with him.

Phantom provided that and gained a resourceful ally. That's also how he manage to get Danny all the latest devises. Phantom train of thought was derailed when he saw his first unconscious victim. It was a couple. Both around 15 or 16. He carried them both out before going on to do the same to around six other people.

When he was done he went about resetting his traps. By the time he was done it was dark. The moon was at it's highest peak. Danny was bound to be asleep. And sure enough when Phantom got home he was. Phantom crawled into bed with him and enjoyed the rest of the night in well deserved sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny moaned in pleasure as Phantom massaged his throbbing ankle. The shackles he wears on a regular basis had began to hurt his ankle. Chafing against it and bruising it as well. Danny let out another soft moan when Phantom squeezed a particularly sore spot. A small chuckle could be heard coming from Phantom. "Does it feel good?" He ask. Danny could do nothing but hum back in pleasure.

Phantom chuckled a response. Phantom continued to message him getting slightly turned on by the noises Danny was making. He steadily began to raise his hands higher and higher. First up his leg then along his back and around to his front. As he caressed his stomach then working lower just barely grazing his length.

Danny breath hitched a bit but his eyes remain close with a pleasured look on his face. Phantom smiled and grasped him fully causing a loud moan to leave his mouth along with Phantoms name.

Phantoms eyes darkened at the sound. He continued his ministration turning Danny on his back removing the towel that was around his waist from just getting out the shower. His lips connected with Danny's neck as his other hand reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He coated his fingers and inserted the first finger going unnoticed by Danny to distracted by his other hand on his length. Seeing Danny could take it he inserted his second finger. That wasn't as easy to ignore.

Danny brow frowed slightly at the feeling of discomfort. Finally he put in his last finger causing Danny to groan in discomfort. Until he hit that special little spot in him causing Danny's back to arch into the air.

When Phantom felt like he prepared Danny enough he removed his fingers making Danny groan in displeasure. He slowly entered him making Danny face cringe in pain. He began to slowly move inside him. After a few thrust he sped up Danny gradually became use to the feeling and soon he felt nothing but pleasure.

It didn't take long for Phantom to find his prostate. Making Danny throw his head back in pleasure with a moan so loud that if they weren't in the woods Danny was sure that the whole town would have heard him. After a few more thrust they both came at the same time. Afterwards they went about 5 more rounds before spending the rest of the day lazily in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Phantom can we go for a walk?" Danny ask shocking Phantom looking down at him as he was laying on his chest while they rested on the couch together watching television. "What brought this question on?" Phantom ask puzzled Danny had been very okay with their new way of life. After the first couple of days he stop fighting Phantom and accepted it. Phantom doubted he would simple change his mind again.

"Just want to get out the house I guess. It would be nice to just go for a walk in the woods. That would be okay if your with me right?" Danny ask. He had to see if Phantom was actually making progress on all this. If he didn't test his limits he wouldn't know just how insecure Phantom was still feeling about him leaving.

Phantom seem to think it over for a second. Without giving in answer Phantom lifted up and made his way to the door. Danny stared after him confused. "Phantom?" Danny said. "I'll be back by tomorrow." and with those words he left with no indication as to where he was going.

Danny huffed a defeated breath. Well guess Phantom wasn't that secure yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Phantom carried a wrapped box present under his arms. He had been meaning to get this for a while but had forgotten. His conversation with Danny yesterday really helped him to remember. He hoped Danny would like it. Phantom entered the cabin and went in search for his angel.

He entered the house and made his way to the bedroom. He took a deep breath before opening the door and seeing Danny watching TV in the bed. Though he wasn't really watching it he seem to be just day dreaming really. God he need to get him out this house. It can't be good for him. That's why his gift would be so great.

Phantom got his attention

* * *

Danny's P.O.V

Phantom walked into the room carrying a box I sent him a questioning look before sitting up. "What's that?" I ask as he sat next to me a smile on his face. It proved for something bad. "I got you something." He said handing me the box. I shook it a little by my ear trying to guess what's inside. "What is it?" I ask. Phantom chuckled at my antics. "Open it." He said. I did just that.

Ripping off the wrapping paper. and taking the lid off. Inside was a small black collar that had ruby red stones in it. I didn't really know what to say so I just waited for Phantom to. "It so you can go outside. It has a tracking device in it so if we get separated while out their then I can always find you. Also it's small enough to hide under your shirt" Phantom explained. I didn't know if this was sweet or just creepy so I went with sweet and I smiled. "Thanks Phantom that's really nice of you." I said a wide smile broke out on both our faces.

_'I really need to do something about his insecurity.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Day 8

Phantom sat before a collared Danny as he explained what would take place the next Day. Phantom was going through his yearly heat and wanted Danny to be his mate. He had said that the heat would last 24 hours and usually Phantom would just lock himself up seeing as he didn't have mate to bed like other ghost this time of year and didn't want to accidently mate some stranger.

But now that he had Danny he wanted do it this year, but mating was the equivalent to marriage for a ghost. Danny sat contemplating his answer. Danny had come this far and he saw no turning back in the future for himself. He was already in to deep with Phantom. He could never return home. Now the only place he truly belong at was with Phantom. Why not make it official?

"Yes." Danny said to Phantom's down cast nervous look. This was the question that would make or break him. He was reluctant to say he had been a bit insecure as of late. He had felt that he didn't deserve Danny.

That them being together this long was just luck and had been waiting for Danny to just say that he hated him for imprisoning him and that he wanted to be let go. Which Phantom would do seeing as he loved Danny to much to hold him in sadness. Well at least Phantom hoped he had the strength to let him go.  **(A/N:Ha! Ha! Ha! As if you could ever let Danny go! Silly Phantom!)**  Danny's answer would confirm or abolish his worries. So you could understand Phantoms joy at hearing 'yes.'.

He near tackled Danny with his hug. Danny simply laughed as he was embraced. Enjoying Phantoms smiling face. Phantom smothered him in kisses before planting one right on his lips. "I love you Danny." Phantom said in all seriousness "I love you too." Danny replied once again giving Phantom that cloud nine feeling. Phantom then lifted Danny up and took him to the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" Danny asked curiously. "We need to prepare you for the heat." Phantom explained only to get an even more confused look. Phantom smiled at such an adorable expression.

"When the heat starts I won't be able to stop for thing like food. So we'll have to stuff you as full as possible until then." Phantom explained and they spent the rest of the day chocking down food. Phantom although he didn't need it joined Danny seeing as he was having trouble stuffing himself so much. They watched TV as they ate and talked about any and everything.

Danny and Phantom went to bed soon after. They laid on their sides with Phantom spooning Danny. To be sure that the first person that Phantom touched when his heat came by was Danny. The were deep in sleep when the digital clock on the bed post struck 12:00am. Phantom's eyes were open immediately.

Only instead of the neon green that was their usual color they were a deep forest green and they were filled with lust. Phantom was quick to notice who was in his arms and a smile stretched across his face as his eyes became half lid. Phantom licked a trail up Danny's neck and blow at the area before sucking at the flesh before him.

Danny moaned slightly in his sleep. This only seem to drive Phantom on. He was uncaring as to Danny being asleep it appeared as he rubbed the clothed member before and pinched Danny's nipples over his clothes as well. He grinded his self against Danny. While he continued to suck at his neck. Danny was beginning to stir awake when Phantom bite down on his neck.

It wasn't the usual bite this one seem to send immense pleasure through all of Danny's nerves. Almost like Phantom knew exactly were to bite to ignite this reaction. Danny's eyes were open immediately as he gave a surprised moan and gripped the sheets in front him. Danny's own eyes were half lid and a small blush seem to grace his face when he noticed to position he was in.

"Phantom?" Danny moaned out. His only response was Phantom grinding against him slightly hard as if to say 'yes' being as Phantom couldn't really talk in his state of heat. Danny didn't worry about resisting or asking questions he just let Phantom do as he pleased.

Just like he had promised he would. Danny laid on his side and let Phantom do as he pleased. He panted and moaned at the treatment, but soon became aware that Phantom hands seem to not pass his clothes and his thrust into Danny's back weren't even that hard. Danny was slightly confused until he remembered his earlier conversation with Phantom.

_Phantom sat before Danny explaining how the heat would work. "Danny when I start to... well... go into heat you need to say 'I accept'." Phantom said. Danny gave a confused look. "How come?"_ **(A/N: Just incase for those of you who don't know this is just another way to say 'why?'" Thought that I should point that out to all my friends were English is your second langue)** _._

_"Because ghost have this natural instinct built into them that keeps us from just raping people this time of year. We can touch them but not pass their clothes without permission. So for me to be able to continue you have to say it."_

Now that Danny thought about it he realized Phantom seem to be groaning quite a bit, but it was more of a needy beg. Danny's half lid eyes met Phantom and he could see the pleading look in them. Danny blush a deep scarlet before he said "I accept." Phantom's reaction was almost instant. His eyes darkened as he bite down on Danny's neck same place as before. Accept this time drawing blood.

Marking Danny as his mate. His hands shoved their way into Danny's clothes his thrust became much harder. Danny gasped out his name not expecting Phantom to be quite so rough. He was always a more gentle lover. Always seeming so afraid to hurt him. Danny couldn't help but think that this new rough treatment was actually a nice change in pace.

Phantom continued his ministration until Danny came in his hands. Not giving Danny a chance to recover he flipped him over and spread his legs. Making quick work of both their clothes. Not bothering to taking them off normally, but simply fading them away. He took in the sight of Danny panting beneath him in. He practically grow harder at the sight. He lower him self onto Danny.

His mouth going straight for his throat his hands taking to their previous jobs. Until he lifted one up to Danny's mouth coxing him to suck on it. Phantom groaned at the sight. Seeming content on just watching Danny he stopped sucking at his throat and moved to enjoy the view better. His other hand remained at work messaging Danny's length. Danny moaned around Phantom's fingers.

Phantom began to pant at the feeling. Danny continued his work. He never realized just how much Phantom like him to do this. He had noticed his ocastional glace before but nothing like this. Finally when Phantom seem to have enough of it He licked his way down Danny's body stopping briefly to dip his tongue in his belly button before licking his hard on.

He brought his fingers down to Danny's entrance while continuing his blow job. He thrust in to fingers immediately. Not bothering to let Danny brace himself or start of with just one. His movements were rough causing Danny to whimper in slight pain while he thrust his fingers in and out sisscoring him as he searched for Danny's prostate. Danny gripped at his shoulders tightly as he did so.

Clutching his eyes shut as he groaned at the feeling. Until finally Danny gave a loud gasp as Phantom found his prostate. Phantom's face contorted into a smile that would have made you think he was crowned king of the world. It showed so much happiness at this small act. He pushed harder into Danny rubbing against his prostate the whole time. Danny could do nothing but pant and moan at the feeling.

Phantom was quick to add a third finger maybe to quick. When Danny came into his hands that damn smile returned to his face. Danny had never realized just how happy it made Phantom to pleasure him. He always seem so calm in collected not completely immersed in what he was doing like now. Phantom didn't stop their though he continued to finger fuck Danny, but he lowered his self down to lick up the cum on Danny's chest. He continued like this until Danny came once again.

Without giving Danny time to recover Phantom lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulder as he lined his self up with Danny's entrance. Not waiting for Danny to give the okay (He did earlier so why wait?) Phantom thrusted his entire length into Danny. Causing Danny to near shriek in pain at the unexpected move. He covered his hand over his mouth to muffle other such sounds.

Phantom not seeming to like this frowned and removed Danny's hands from his mouth releasing loud and slightly pained sounds. He pinned Danny's hands above his head opening their dresser and pulling out some sting and tying Danny's hands to the bed post. Going a step further he tied one around Danny's member. Before Danny could voice a complaint about this Phantom pulled all the way out and thrusted back in. Hard.

Danny eyes widen at this as tears rimmed his eyes as Phantom continued at this fast and brutal pace not slowing for anything. Danny could do nothing more then take it. He gasp and groaned with each thrust.

This continued on until Phantom struck Danny's sweet spot with a bruising force. Causing Danny to throw his head back as pleasure shot through his nerved. Again with that smile Phantom didn't slow down a bit if anything his thrust became harder as he attacked Danny's prostate. Danny who couldn't even think straight at the moment soon began to feel the build of an orgasm coming.

Only for it to be stopped by that stupid ribbon. As Phantom's unslowing brutal thrust continued Danny truly believed that he might lose his mind. The final straw was when Phantom bite down on Danny's neck once again sending pleasure shooting through every nerve. Not even the ribbon could stop him from coming. Phantom finally paused in his ministration. His face was contorted into a mix of emotions.

He seem to be very prideful about being able to make Danny cum even with restrictions, but disappointed that he came so soon. While Danny was still incapacitated Phantom used his ectoplasm to make a solidified cock ring from it. Placing it on Danny before he noticed. Once it was on he went back to abusing Danny's prostate.

Danny once again caught off guard by the sudden movement was quick to notice the cock ring. When he was once again denied his orgasm. When he reached the point of being able to cum even through the ring it tightened around his length. Preventing him from doing so.

Phantom began to pump his member and Danny became completely overwhelmed with pleasure. Phantoms thrust started to get harder as he thrusted with what could only be ghostly strength and speed. Their bed started to shake. The floor boards creaked. Hell Danny even saw the window raddle!

This was all to much and when Danny thought it couldn't get worse Phantom's thrust started to become more feral as his last fraction of self control broke and his length began to increase in size inside Danny. Danny was soon stretched to his utmost limit. He throw his head back in pleasure.

Danny recalled vaguely how Phantom had said he came shape in change his form to look like someone else should he ever need to. Danny didn't know that also meant he could... enlarge him self. But now that he though about it during really intense sex Phantom did always seem to get a little bigger.

Danny had thought he was just imagining it until now. He thoughts were dashed as Phantom once again hit is prostate with force beyond recognition. Tears started to run down Danny's face as he chanted Phantoms name pleading with him to let him cum. Phantom pace picked up even more cutting of Danny's cries as he came hard into him the cock ring loosened and Danny came hard.

Laying down as Phantom pulled out of him cum leaking from his hole. He glanced over at the clock to see it read 3:00am. Phantom had been fucking him for the past three hours! Danny felt even more exhausted just knowing that.

 _'Finally.'_  Danny thought as he panted believe it to be over. Only to be flipped over and have his upper body pushed down and Phantom thrust back into him. While Danny held onto the bed frame for dear life. "W..ai..t Ahhhh! St..ahhhop. No more!" Danny's please fell on death ears as Phantom continued to fuck him for the next 21 hours.

Line break

(After wards)

Danny groaned as Phantom continued to apologize for his actions. "I am so so so sorry Danny! I wasn't in my right mind! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" Phantom begged. Danny turned to him "Theres nothing to forgive Phantom. I said I would be your mate and I meant it. You were only doing what your instincts told you. Although I didn't know you had such a large fascination for BDSM, binding, and sex toys. I question why you bought me that collar now."

Danny said. Causing Phantom to blush for more than one reason. After there first couple of rounds Phantom had slowed down long enough to reveal a few... interest with toys that Danny didn't even know they had. He still cringed at the thought of that double stuffing. He never knew he could be stretched that far. "I am so sorry."

Phantom said again also remembering the things he did last night. He had lost complete control all he could do was think about everything he could do to Danny in 24 hours. To say he regreted that part was an understatement. He thinks he took it way to far for Danny. He had never been so rough with him before.

Cringe at the thought he open his mouth to apologize again only for Danny to cover his mouth with his own. Silencing him and reassuring it was okay. "So does that mean when your better you'll experiment with me?" Phantom ask. Danny gave a kind smile before flat out refusing. "We aren't even having regular sex for at least a year!" Danny said with joking tone that Phantom didn't quite catch. "Your joking right! Right Danny! Please answer me!"


End file.
